Prize
by AliceMarieSwan
Summary: Atem has come back from the grave, with his own body to boot. Can he overcome the feelings he's known he has for Kaiba and treat him as a friend? Or will the great walls surrounding Kaiba's heart come a-tumbling down? Kaiba/Atem Yami  and Yugi/OC. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1: Revival

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also, Atem has his own body.**

Chapter 1: Revival

Atem stood on the steps outside of the Kame Game Shop, owned by Mr. Mutou. Yugi is inside waiting anxiously for Atem to step in. Yugi's known that Atem was coming back for about a week now. Ishizu warned him so that Yugi wouldn't attack the Pharaoh. Mr. Mutou would likely throw his back out in happiness, but Ishizu was more worried about Yugi because of his closer relationship with Atem. Atem heaved a heavy sigh and turned the doorknob pushing the door open slowly, hoping to avoid the jingling of the bell on the front door.

_Jing! Jing! _The bell rang lightly, but Mr. Mutou's sensitive hearing brought him to the counter until he saw Atem entering the store.

"Pharaoh! How wonderful it is to see you! I'll go get Yugi from the living room, he's been pacing since he got home from school," Mr. Mutou laughed.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Mutou," Atem bowed, forgetting the change in etiquette that happened over the 5000 years he'd been locked up in the Millenium Puzzle.

"No need to bow, Pharaoh, and call me Sugoroku, please," Mr. Mutou grinned like a cheshire-cat.

"Then thank you, Sugoroku," Atem smiled. Mr. Mutou finally entered the house part of the store and grabbed Yugi's attention. Yugi ran into the store lobby and rushed Atem with a more than enthusiastic hug.

"Yugi, how are you?" Atem asked, Yugi's arms still around his lean form.

"Fine! How are you? How's it like to have your own body? Have you seen any of the others yet?" Yugi questioned Atem like there was no time left in the world.

"I'm fine, Yugi! Having my own body is certainly different, having to deal with all the sights and sounds without the filter of another mind is certainly overwhelming. I haven't seen any of the others yet. Are those the only questions?" Atem chuckled.

_Jing! Jing! _The bell on the front door rang louder this time, the person not trying to hide the fact they are here.

"Ah, hello-! Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Mr. Mutou asked from behind the front counter.

"I heard from Ishizu that I should visit your shop today around this time. She didn't say why though," Kaiba sighed.

'Ishizu set me up!' Atem thought worried about Ishizu's knowledge of his past with Set, the high priest during his reign as Pharaoh.

"Hello Kaiba!" Yugi greeted, "This is Atem, my cousin. He's an amazing duelist, he even beats me sometimes!"

"Ah, hello. You must be Seto Kaiba, I've heard a lot about you, though I can't say all of it was good. I would love it if we could duel one day, I've heard you're an amazing duelist," Atem smiled, trying to pretend he didn't know Kaiba as to go along with Yugi's lie.

"Hello, Atem. Don't expect a duel though. The only person I duel is Yugi because he is the only competition I have," Kaiba sneered.

"Still arrogant and oblivious," Atem whispered.

"How about he duels me first and if he wins, then you'll duel him, alright?" Yugi offered, wanting Atem to be able to have Kaiba recognize him through the duel.

"Fine, how about tomorrow, noon, at the Kaiba Dome? I have that area free for the day due to some problems which should be fixed by that time. We'll be able to check if it actually works," Kaiba was always focused on work. If he could get some event to work in his favor that it helped Kaiba Corp. the better.

"Alright, see you then, Kaiba," Atem glared at Kaiba with a hatred only known to those who have loved and lost, or have unrequited love.

Kaiba left as casually as he came in and Yugi dragged Atem up to Yugi's bedroom.

"Soo... I see you still have something for Kaiba..." Yugi started.

"I'm giving up on him. He'll never come to see me the way I see him. Our pasts may have entangled that way, but that does not mean it'll happen that way this time too. Kaiba will be the one 'prize' I will never be able to obtain," Atem heaved another heavy sigh, it seemed he was doing that too often having only been in the body for about a week.

"Don't give up! You're the King of Games! You never lose, and you're not about to start! All you have to do is show Kaiba what you're made of after you beat me! He'll recognize you in an instant! Kaiba's also been acting down and all since he was sure you left, and I mean downer than usual considering he's usually an ice-block," Yugi laughed.

"Kaiba would do anything to beat me, and I can't take advantage of that," Atem frowned.

"Anyways, we have to get you a deck ready for tomorrow!" Yugi laughed, taking all of the cards available and pulling them into the house part of the store.

"Sugoroku, if anyone's looking for duel monster cards, we'll have them in the house apparently..." Atem warned Mr. Mutou.

"Alright, have fun creating your own deck," Mr. Mutou smiled.

_Jing! Jing! _Atem heard the bell ringing on the door again and Mr. Mutou went to greet them.

"Ah! How good it is to see you again! Yugi is in the living room, head on in!" Mr. Mutou laughed, jollily.

"Alright, I'll do just that," the female voice smiled. She walked into the living room, her blonde hair shifted behind her. She wore a duel disk strapped to her back. Her clothes were a tank-top with a button-up t-shirt, and a jean mini-skirt. A belt hung low from her waist and a deck of cards was stored in one of the pockets. Her figure was accentuated by her clothing but also still modestly hidden. Though one could tell she had a very curvaceous figure. She was still smiling from seeing Mr. Mutou, but her expression quickly changed to wonder when she saw two "Yugis."

"Maria! How have you been?" Yugi got up and tackled the girl standing there, though she was a good foot or more taller than him, but everyone was sure the boots contributed to that.

"Wonderful, and you Yugi?" The girl, now known as Maria, asked Yugi. She completely ignored Atem.

"Great, now! Come, meet Atem! He's the spirit from the Millenium Puzzle I was telling you about! We finally managed to get him his own body!" Yugi blabbed, obviously enthused at Maria's sudden visit.

"How do you do?" Maria asked, curtsying.

"I'm well, thank you. May I ask your relationship to Yugi? I am confused because you never visited during the time we shared the same body," Atem's ancient Egyptian manners kicked and compulsorily he takes Maria's hand and kisses the back of it.

"Well, Sugoroku is my grandfather first-removed. So technically my grandfather, on my father's side, is Sugoroku's brother. So Yugi and I are distantly related, which might be why we share the same interest in duel monsters," Maria waved her hand about in a circle off to the side of her, sighing.  
>"Ah, so you two could technically be married?" Atem asked. The tension in the room could have been cut with a butter knife.<p>

"Legally, yes," Maria sputtered. Yugi's face was a bright tomato red and he turned away from Maria.

"Well, I should start creating my deck..." Atem sighed, thinking about the fact that he would be facing Kaiba again in little under 24 hours.

"Oh! What type of monster will it focus around? That's a place to start!" Maria sat down on the couch and tossed her boots aside.

"Most likely Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician of Chaos," Atem frowned. He felt like he was just recreating Yugi's deck.

"That makes sense! The High Priest, in Ancient Egyptian times, was the most powerful of the Priests and the Pharaoh's most trusted advisor!" Maria chirped.

"Maria, stop showing off. Just because you're an Egyptology major doesn't mean you know everything," Yugi rolled his eyes.

"It's true though. From what I remember my most trusted friend was Set, the High Priest during my reign," Atem defended Maria though he barely knew her.

"Thank you, Pharaoh," Maria's eyes shined with a happiness only those in love, or those who finally found what they sought after, could have.

"You're starting to sound like Ishizu and Marik Ishtar," Atem chuckled.

"Haha..." Yugi laughed nervously. Maria tensed and her bubbly expression shut down into an expressionless mask, not too unlike Kaiba's.

"Did I say something?" Atem worried, waving his hand in front of her face when her eyes seemed vacant.

"She doesn't like being even construed as related to the Ishtar's. She knows what they did to poor Marik. She's a Kaiba practically through and through," Yugi sighed.

"Kaiba?" Atem's eyebrow raised.

"I was adopted by Gozoborou when I was 4. I was there when Mokuba and Seto were first brought 'home,'" Maria droned.

"You witnessed everything?" Atem asked.

"What does it matter? The past is the past, and we can't change it now," Maria sighed, she got up and left to the upstairs.

"Great... I need to go talk to her, can you work on your deck by yourself?" Yugi smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, sure. Take your time," Atem smiled, happy to work alone on his deck.

"Thanks Atem," Yugi waved and bolted up the stairs to find Maria.

Atem looked through the massive amount of cards Mr. Mutou had and found a relatively balanced deck, unfortunately, it completely copied Yugi's deck, unless Yugi had changed his deck in the week since he left. Atem's thoughts wandered to Seto Kaiba and their duel tomorrow. Would Kaiba recognize him? Would Kaiba feel the same way he did when and if Kaiba figured it out? Or would Kaiba take advantage of an opportunity to win against the King of Games?


	2. Chapter 2: Dueling Kaiba

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also, Atem has his own body.**

**A/N: Before this chapter starts I just want to let everyone know I'm going to skip the Yugi vs. Atem duel due to the fact that I have no idea what Yugi's deck would be if he changed it, and the fact that I don't want to have to deal with the idea of two of the same decks facing each other. So basically it's just going to time skip to after Atem has won. Sorry for my lameness. Don't worry, I'm going to try to actually type out a duel one day.**

Chapter 2: Dueling Kaiba

"Good job, Atem. Happy to see you back to your old self," Yugi smiled, seeing the light in Atem's eyes from the exhilarating duel.

"I don't think I need to duel you," Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

"You agreed we would duel if I won against Yugi! Are you backing out now?" Atem turned to Kaiba raging, Atem had been looking forward to this since after he made "his" deck.

"I'm saying I don't need to duel you, I already know who the real King of Games is," Kaiba rolled his eyes. Maria walked up to Kaiba and whispered something in his ear. Kaiba murmured a "Hn..." and started walking towards one side of the platform. Maria walked towards the other.

"What's this about, Maria?" Yugi asked, wondering if she placed a counter-offer.

"I told him that in order to back out of his duel against Atem he has to duel me and win. Which only happens half, if not less, of the time," Maria grinned. She pulled her duel disk off her back and clipped it in place on her arm. Walking to the middle, both duelists proffer their decks to the other to shuffle. They then walk back to their starting positions and place their decks into the duel disks. The disks light up and their life points (LP) displayed as 4000.

"Let's duel!" Maria shouted enthusiastically with Kaiba just shaking his head and pulling out his hand.** (A/N: This duel, personally, I didn't plan out and came a little sooner in the chapter than I thought, but oh well. I'm going with the randomness in my brain at the moment, and yes I will be typing this out, but only if to get you introduced to Maria's deck, and for the practice... so don't rant at me if it's horrible alright? Please?)**

"Since I'm a girl, I guess I'll go first!" Maria chuckled, drawing her hand and another card from her deck. Her hand included her White Magician Pikeru, her Ebon Magician Curran, her Yami, her Book of Secret Arts, and her Royal Magical Library. She drew her Rapid-Fire Magician as well. Maria smirked and set her Royal Magical Library face down on the field in defense mode, also placing down her Yami and Book of Secret Arts face down on the field.

Kaiba drew and took a look at his hand. He set one card in defense position and set a magic card. Kaiba sighed, "Your turn."

"Thanks," Maria grinned. She drew and it turned out to be her Skilled Dark Magician. She played him in face-up attack position.

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack his face-down monster!" Maria laughed. His Mystic Tomato (DEF: 1100) flipped up and was destroyed by her Skilled Dark Magician (ATK: 1900). Kaiba smirked and Atem just watched as Kaiba explained Mystic Tomato's effect. Koumori Dragon (DARK, ATK: 1500) was then summoned in face-up attack position.

Maria smiled, "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew swiftly from his deck and took a side-glance at the card while also taking a look at Atem, the boy he now understood was the King of Games he believed to have left a week ago.

Kaiba placed Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700) in face-up attack position. "Koumori Dragon, attack her face-down monster," Kaiba commanded. Atem watched Kaiba's movements as he dueled. Atem thought there would be no chance for Maria to win. Maria smiled, and her Royal Magical Library (DEF: 2000) flipped up. Koumori Dragon failed to penetrate the defense and instead Kaiba took 500 life-points in damage.

Kaiba: 3500

Maria: 4000

Kaiba tsked and ended his turn by placing down another magic card.

Maria grinned and drew a card. Her Dark Magician was in her hand. Her grin grew wider and she announced, "I am sacrificing both my Royal Magical Library and my Skilled Dark Magician to summon my Dark Magician!" She removed both cards from her duel disk and placed them in the graveyard, she then placed her Dark Magician on the field in face-up attack position. Kaiba smirked, he knew she was preparing for something. Maria continued, "Dark Magician, attack his Kaiser Sea Horse!" Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) raised his staff and Kaiser Sea Dragon (ATK: 1700) was destroyed, dealing 800 life-points of damage to Kaiba.

Kaiba: 2700

Maria: 4000

Kaiba drew and actually smiled. Kaiba chuckled, "I activate White Dragon Ritual. I sacrifice my Koumori Dragon to summon Paladin of White Dragon. I also activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Kaiser Sea Horse." The Ritual card and Spell card were flipped up, then discarded along with Koumori Dragon. Paladin of White Dragon was placed on the field in face-up attack position along with Kaiser Sea Horse.

"Fortunately for you I can't do any other summoning this turn. I end my turn," Kaiba smirked.

Maria laughed, "Preparing to summon Blue-Eyes? It is your signature monster."

"As is your Dark Magician," Kaiba accused.

"Really? Then I guess this will throw you for a loop..." Maria had drawn her Dark Eradicator Warlock, "I tribute my Dark Magician in order to summon my Dark Eradicator Warlock." Dark Magician was removed from the field and replaced with Dark Eradicator Warlock in face-up attack position (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100).

"That doesn't seem like much of an upgrade," Kaiba smirked.

"It is, trust me. I activate the Field Spell Yami, giving my Warlock 200 extra attack and defense points," Maria smiled, "Activating Yami activates my Dark Eradicator Warlock's special ability inflicting 1000 points of damage to your life-points for every spell activated by either of us."

Dark Eradicator Warlock: ATK: 2700 DEF: 2300

Kaiba: 1700

Maria: 4000

"I also activate my Book of Secret Arts, increasing my Warlock's attack and defense by another 300 points; also activating my Warlock's ability once again," Maria smirked.

Dark Eradicator Warlock: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2600

Kaiba: 700

Maria: 4000

"Your turn," Maria sighed, she had a feeling even if he did summon two of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons that this duel would still turn out in her favor.

"Then you know what happens next, I use Kaiser Sea Horse's ability to tribute summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba sneered, removing Kaiser Sea Horse from the field and replacing it with Blue-Eyes White Dragon, "Next, I use Paladin of White Dragon's special ability to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck." He removed Paladin of White Dragon and replaced it with another Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000).

"Blue-Eyes, attack her Warlock!" Kaiba commanded, destroying both creatures, "Unfortunately, my other Blue-Eyes is unable to attack, so it's your turn."

"You'll have to do better than that Seto," Maria chuckled, drawing her Reload, "I activate the magic card, Reload-" Maria put her hand in her library, shuffled, and then drew 3 new cards. The cards were her Nightmare's Steelcage, her Magic Cylinder, and her Magician's Valkyria- "This duel is as good as done. I place one card face-down in defense position and then place one card face down. I end my turn." The only card left in Maria's hand was her Nightmare's Steelcage. All Kaiba had to do was not get out Trap Master or play Dust Tornado.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Yugi warned.

Kaiba sighed, "Blue-eyes, take out her face-down monster."

"I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder. It negates your attack on my monster and reflects it back at your life-points directly. Game Over, Seto," Maria laughed, "I guess the Heart of the Cards, and luck, was with me today. Now let's see you duel Atem."

"Another time, I have a meeting in 10 minutes that requires my attendance. I'm sorry to postpone our duel, Atem," Kaiba sighed, stepping down from the platform, "but it would help if my sister would come to the meeting as well."

"I don't want to go! Not unless Yugi and Atem can come!" Maria laughed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "No, they can't. I promise they can visit later though. I'm sure Mokuba's been missing Yugi."

"Alright," she sighed, then turned to Atem and Yugi. She continued, "I guess I'll see you guys later then! Bye!" Maria laughed and got down from the pedestal skipping ahead of Kaiba.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun at Kaiba's?

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also, Atem has his own body.**

Chapter 3: Fun at Kaiba's?

Atem and Yugi walked home. Atem asked, "Are Kaiba and Maria the same age?"

"Yeah, why?" Yugi puzzled.

"They would suit each other nicely. Maria is able to get Kaiba to open up..." Atem sighed, depressed.

"You can too! Trust me! This was the first time I saw him smile, or apologize! Especially since you left!" Yugi back-pedalled.

"But he smiled for her, not for me. And he only apologized because she was there, I would bet money on it," Atem explained his reasoning.

"I wouldn't! C'mon, how about we head over to Kaiba's and wait for them to show up. If Kaiba pays no attention to you, at all; then, you can give up. Not any sooner though," Yugi was attempting compromise with the young Pharaoh and King of Games.

"Fine," Atem heaved another heavy sigh.

"Alright then, let's head over there!" Yugi grinned leading the way to the Kaiba mansion. When they arrived Mokuba opened the door.

"Hey Yugi, Atem! Seto and Maria aren't back yet, but I'm sure we can find something to do until they arrive!" Mokuba smiled.

"No need, Mokuba! We're home!" Maria laughed out the car window, as the car pulled up the driveway. Kaiba didn't expect to actually have the "Mutou"s accept his offer. He sort of just expected Yugi to drop in, saying Atem wasn't coming, and that he was here to spend some time with Mokuba and Maria.

"Perfect timing, right?" Yugi grinned as he jogged up to Maria. She laughed whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, it seems so! I'm so glad both of you came!" Maria picked Yugi up in a hug before setting him down and tackling Atem. Kaiba's glare turned deadly and Maria smirked still hiding her face from Atem.

"Ah, yes. Happy to be here, so what do you suggest we all do?" Atem coughed, wanting Maria off him as to get Kaiba to stop glaring at him.

Maria released Atem and clasped her hands together, "We should all play one of Yugi's board games! I'm sure you brought one, right Yugi?" She looked down at Yugi expectantly, like a child begging their parent to give them a piggy-back ride.

"Unfortunately, I left them all at the house... We could go down and get one if you want..." Yugi scratched the back of his neck nervously, he had a feeling Joey and Tristan would be there looking for him; and Maria hadn't met them yet.

"Perfect! Yugi and I will go get one, while the three of you spend some time together alright?" Maria knew she was being childish, but she was a woman with a mission; it didn't matter how she got there, but she needed to get there. As the saying goes, "The end justifies the means."

Atem stared at Maria, noticing Kaiba's death glare upon her. "Kaiba, is something wrong?" Atem asked, Maria was obviously ignoring Kaiba to the point that he was aggravated enough to show it.

Kaiba put his hands to his temples to massage them, closing his eyes, "No, it's nothing." Maria grabbed Yugi's hand dragging him away saying they would be back soon. Mokuba, noticing the tension, slipped upstairs to his room to wait for Maria and Yugi to get back.

"Please, come in," Kaiba instructed as he entered the mansion. Atem did as instructed and then followed Kaiba to the living room.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Atem murmured, taking in the myriad of colors, textures, decorations, and most of all smells. Every room had a different scent, and the kitchen was distinguishable from the rest only because of its mixture of scents rather than just one. The living room he was shown to seemed to have a beach feel to its theme, lending to the smell of salt-water and ocean-blue walls with sandy-tan accents. **(A/N: I'm just making up what I think a possible living room in Kaiba mansion could look like, and I am not an interior decorator. The mansion probably has multiple living rooms so this is just one of the few.)**

"I'm glad you like it," Kaiba murmured softly almost evading Atem's hearing.

Atem smiled and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to him, "Sit with me, who knows how long Maria and Yugi will be."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, he seemed to be loosening up. He sat down next to Atem and stated, "This is my home, you know. I should be the one offering you a seat."

"Aha, yes, I suppose you're right..." Atem faintly blushed, realizing he was acting like he would have if this was his palace in Ancient Egypt.

"This room is Maria's favorite, it reminds her of the time she's spent abroad, and the long road it was to get home. Though, I'm sure she's truly happy to be home, especially now that she's met you and seen Yugi for the first time in a couple years," Kaiba explained.

"This room brings back memories from the shore of the Nile where I stood at the Lotus Festival with my High Priest by my side," Atem smiled nostalgically, remembering the times he and Set were in the peace of nature and outside of the busy world of Ancient Egypt.

"Who was your High Priest?" Seto asked, curious.

"A man of great intelligence, determination, and self-reliance. He was my most trusted advisor and my friend. You remind me of him, but you are also so much different from him," Atem handed over the information before he could think of what he was doing.

Kaiba became silent, pondering over Atem's words.

Atem realized what he said and apologized for ruining the conversation. He also turned thoughtful. Kaiba smiled at Atem's easy read of the situation and the need for silence and personal time. Unknowingly, Atem and Kaiba shifted closer together on the couch.

"We're back!" Maria called.

Atem and Kaiba looked at each other and noticed how close they were, each turning their faces away. Atem out of embarrassment and Kaiba to acknowledge his sister and Yugi. "We're in the living-"

"The living room, yes, I can tell. The beach themed one if I'm not mistaken," Maria laughed silently to herself. Kaiba always wondered at how she was able to tell. Perhaps, her senses were better developed during her time abroad.

"So how are-" Maria went silent when she turned the corner allowing her to see into the room. She immediately noticed how close Kaiba and Atem were sitting next to each other on the couch. She backpedalled and said, "How about Yugi and I go find Mokuba? You two just sit back and relax. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. needs to relax every once in awhile." She disappeared with Yugi before neither Kaiba nor Atem could get a word out of their mouths.

"That was, rather unexpected..." Kaiba mused.

"Yes. I wonder what she's planning..." Atem pondered.

"Why do you think she's planning something?" Kaiba asked, he knew his sister was up to no good the moment she headed to the Kame Game shop after he had just left.

"Why else would she go to the lengths necessary to give you time to relax? Let alone with me of all people," Atem rolled his eyes.

"Lucky man, can you tell how she feels towards Yugi though?" Kaiba asked.

"What?" Atem yelled, his head whipping around to face Kaiba and in that moment Kaiba silently mourned that he would be unable to capture Atem's lips this time.

"Yes, she is quite the concealer when it comes to herself. Her emotions are her mask half of the time," Kaiba smirked.

"When I first met her I compared her to the Ishtar family and she completely shut down. Her face was completely void of emotion, movement, even the tiniest hints at her thoughts. You would have been proud," Atem explained.

"I would suppose so," Kaiba breathed. Atem looked around the room again and Kaiba took the brief respite of their eyes being allowed to roam that he let them roam the figure in front of him. The only man that could ever challenge Kaiba sat there, unknowingly exposing himself to the visual dissection of Kaiba's stare. Kaiba smiled ruefully, looking at the amazing duelist that would never be his. The "prize" that no money could win, no amount of bribery could sway.

Kaiba removed his gaze from that "prize" and turned himself, to look about the room. The blue of the walls so sincerely reminded Kaiba of his signature dragon that only his eyes gave away his inner torment. Atem then allowed his eyes to roam the figure of his companion. To think, the King of Games will never win this title, this "prize." He would only be allowed to view Seto Kaiba from afar as a friend.

"So what were the types of things that you and your High Priest would do in times like this?" Kaiba asked, curious as to the answer.

Atem breathed it so silently it was almost unheard by Kaiba's ears, "Kiss."

"Hmm? What was that?" Kaiba was almost sure he heard wrong. There was no way Atem would say that.

"I said, we would kiss..." Atem confessed, realizing that it was too late to turn back now. Maria, Yugi, and Mokuba sat outside the opening to living room, eavesdropping on the conversation.

Kaiba attempted to hide his shock, but it was evident anyways, "Oh, and what of -" Kaiba was silenced as Atem slid onto his lap, and covered Kaiba's lips with his finger.

Atem breathed into Kaiba's neck and ear, "We're being listened to." Kaiba could barely suppress a shudder at Atem's unknowingly seductive actions. Kaiba could feel himself getting harder every minute Atem sat there on his lap. Finally, Kaiba had enough and forced Atem off his lap and then slid down the couch farther away from Atem.

"Maria, Yugi. We know you're there," Kaiba coughed.

"And it was just getting good," Maria whispered to Yugi, evading Atem and Kaiba's hearing effectively. Yugi nodded nervously and they entered the room. Mokuba trailed behind them, blissfully innocent for having witnessed what his brother was doing to himself.

"What were you doing back there?" Atem asked, already knowing Yugi's motives.

Maria smiled, "What does it matter? You caught us." Maria skipped over to a lounge chair, and spread out in it. She waved Yugi and Mokuba over to her offering each of them a spot on her lap. Mokuba slid over to her and took the lower part of her legs to sit on. Yugi blushed and sat on Maria's lap. Atem and Kaiba thought to when Atem was on Kaiba's lap and Atem blushed. Thankfully, his tan skin hid most of his blush. Kaiba snuck a glance at Atem, noticing that he was hiding his face.

"What's wrong, Atem?" Maria and Kaiba asked in unison, causing Kaiba to glare at Maria. Maria chuckled, and Yugi cowered closer to Maria. Maria wrapped her arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Nothing," Atem looked away.

"Are you sure? If the three of us are making you uncomfortable, we can leave..." Maria offered.

"N-no, it's fine," Atem began stuttering. He didn't want to be reminded of when he was on Kaiba's lap, it was too embarrassing.

"Or is it that you want to join us?" Maria smirked. Kaiba glared at Maria intensely while grabbing Atem's shoulders and pulling him back to sit as close to Kaiba as possible, without putting Atem on his lap. Yugi smiled, their plan was working.

"Oh, are you jealous Seto? Jealous at the thought he might want to sit on _**my**_ lap?" Maria snickered.

"Of course not," Kaiba grumbled.

"Then why so protective? And possessive, might I add," Maria asked. She knew she was getting under Kaiba's skin, that was her job.

Kaiba just shut up, figuring answering would bring worse treatment than not answering at all.

"Just being quiet means you either have no answer, which I doubt, or are refusing to answer for the possibility of being embarrassed. No answer is just as bad as an embarrassing one, Seto; for example, Atem, why are you letting Seto do that?" Maria smirked, knowing Kaiba would hate to have Atem dragged into their sibling jest. Atem just blushed and looked away from everyone and Kaiba glared at Maria.

"If you won't leave this alone, I'll leave," Kaiba threatened.

"And I would bet that Atem would follow you," Maria grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Kaiba glared intensely at Maria while Atem sat and looked everywhere but at Kaiba or at Maria.

Yugi got up and knelt before Atem, drawing Atem's gaze to him. Yugi's face was set in determination. Yugi smiled, "Just do what you think is best, Atem."

Atem blushed, whispering, "What I think is best? Everyone just leaving me and Kaiba alone."

"There are 3 Kaibas in the room, Pharoah. Which one do you want to be left alone with?" Yugi grinned, dead serious.

"Ah! That's not what I meant!" Atem blushed furiously.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, quite the innocent devil. Maria was teaching him her tricks, Seto could tell.

"That's enough," Kaiba stood up unerringly, "You will either leave us alone, or you will leave immediately."

"Oh! I'm so scared! Seto Kaiba is threatening us! Seto, really are you sure you don't just want alone time with Atem?" Maria was being incessant about her thoughts. It was Kaiba's turn to blush a fine scarlet, usually these things were under control; but lately, with Atem back, and his sister's complete stubbornness of continuing this line of persuasion, he couldn't hold it back this once.

Mokuba started laughing at his brother, sure, he didn't know exactly what was going on, but it was breaking Seto's cold iron façade.

"I'm going to my study. I have work _we_ should be doing anyways," Kaiba groaned, stalking off to the study after pointing out to Maria that she was the other part of the "we." Maria giggled, watching Atem wait a few moments before excusing himself as well. Mokuba decided to go to his room to do his homework leaving Maria and Yugi to their own devices.

"That went rather well, don't you think?" Maria chortled.

"Yes," Yugi answered slowly. His thoughts were somewhere else.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Maria slowly leaned forward, putting herself in a position to dart up if the need arised.

"Yes, I'm fine," Yugi's answer was still slow and unclear. Apparently just questioning him wasn't going to be enough to break this reverie.

* * *

><p>Okay. Yes, I know. I'm making a habit of writing out a few chapters - and usually continuing to write - and then uploading multiple chapters when I start a new story. My reasoning is that one chapter, doesn't really make a story. In order to get a feel for a writer's style, and the direction the story is going, you need more than a single chapter. I also believe that if I put multiple chapters out there, that people may read it, and when they do they'll give me feedback, positive criticism encouraged - I know I'm not perfect, and I apologize for any offensive mistakes I may have made when typing this - but flamers, who derive pleasure from trying to ruin one's writing confidence are discouraged. I will tolerate one flamerant/b****ing at me before I respectfully request that you leave my story alone. I've had bad experience's with my friends getting flamed, or another writer I know only through her writing but I understand how she feels when someone flames. I love reviewers, positive criticism and all that jazz, but I prefer not to have someone rant at me every chapter at how suck-y my writing is. I know I'm not the best writer, so you don't have to b**** at me about it.

Okay, really sorry about all that. I just go on rants sometimes when I get worked up about something.

So, I would like to introduce Maria as the main spokesperson for this story!

Maria: Happy to meet you all! Alice, really doesn't mean any offense to anyone. Forgive her!

Alice: So nice to see you apologizing on my behalf... not!

Maria: Hahaha!

Alice: Seto Kaiba, will you come get your sister?

Kaiba: No, I have work to do.

Alice: *starts begging* Atem, Yugi, will you take her?

Atem: I'm helping out Kaiba...

Yugi: *still thinking*

Alice: Wahh! No one loves me!

Maria: Oh, shut up already. Alice would love it if everyone could _review_!

Alice: Oh! *suddenly stops crying and bolts upright* Should I give them a preview of chapter 4?

Maria, Atem, Kaiba: NO!

Alice: *laughs evilly* Here you go everyone! A preview!

Preview of Chapter 4:

_"W-wh-what?" Yugi stuttered, his face blooming a brilliant cherry red._

_"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Maria apologized, her face a ripe tomato._

Alice: How ambiguous is that?

Maria: Too ambiguous.

Kaiba: I'd have to agree.

Atem: Did she ever really ask us?

Alice: Nope! Anyways, please! I really appreciate reviews! They sorta give a kick in the proverbial rear to get moving on a story. They are like food. I won't require a certain amount but I will hope for about 5 reviews. Does that sound reasonable? I mean, I gave you 3 chapters. So if you review every chapter, you only have to hope for another person to review multiple times, right? XD Please, _review!_ They are lifeblood!


	4. Chapter 4: Kaibas and Their Needs

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you. Also, Atem has his own body.**

Chapter 4: Kaibas and Their Needs

"Yugi, stop this. What's up with you? What are you thinking about?" Maria pouted kneeling in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"It's nothing," he answered, his eyes still held a vacant look as he stared into the distance. Maria abruptly stood up, pulling Yugi up with her, but lost her balance and they fell back onto the couch, with Yugi on top.

"W-wh-what?" Yugi stuttered, his face blooming a brilliant cherry red.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Maria apologized, her face a ripe tomato.

"I-It's my fault, too. I should've been able catch you when you lost your balance," Yugi sheepishly hid his face.

"Yugi, I'm much taller than you are. I stand a full head taller than you, even with your hair!" Maria chuckled. **(A/N: I contibute Yugi's 5'8" status to his spikey hair. If you don't like the idea, deal with it, please?)** She continued, "So don't worry about it alright?"

"Yeah..." Yugi being suspended in mid-air by Maria's arms pushing him upwards so as to reduce the amount of stuttering.

"You know Yugi, this would be kinda comfortable if I could just lay you down without you stuttering," Maria sighed.

"!" Yugi exclaimed a high pitched noise in shock.

"What? Did I say something? Yugi?" Maria worried over the sudden silence of her tri-color-haired friend.

"No-" Yugi started to lie.

"You should know better than to lie to me, Yugi," Maria chastised.

Yugi looked away from Maria, a blush forming noticably on his cheeks, mixing with the remnants of his recent blush.

"Yugi," Maria breathed, laying him down on top of her and giving him the biggest hug he could hope for. Then she kissed him on the forehead.

"Maria, I'm so –" Yugi started.

"Stop apologizing! It's not your fault! It's always my fault! Me leaving, you getting hurt –" Maria started ranting.

"Maria!" Yugi grabbed ahold of Maria's face with his hands. He forced her to look straight at him, continuing, "It's not all your fault either!" Maria's eyes shone with unshed tears, and Yugi did the first thing he could think of – kiss her. Maria's eyes widened noticably, and she was unresponsive for a minute, but then her "Kaiba" blood kicked in and she responded, taking control of the kiss. She was very careful not to force herself down Yugi's proverbial throat. **(A/N: Like she could shove herself down the real one. Wait, she could probably force her tongue down his throat... haha)**

Yugi struggled to breathe as the kiss lengthened. It wasn't getting any deeper though, so assuming her response earlier meant she wanted him to keep kissing her, he nipped lightly at her lower lip. Maria pulled back immediately, her eyes filled with love and lust.

"You don't tempt—" she hissed in a breath, "—an already overloaded Kaiba." She immediately flipped their positions so he was laying on the couch and she was above him. Maria then hissed, "See what happens?" Yugi was looking up at her, realizing she had complete control of the situation and it's outcome. Maria then pulled completely away walking to another seat before plopping down in it, a hand covered her eyes – the thumb at one temple, and the fingers at ther other.

Yugi sat up, trying to keep his composure. Maria had just flipped the circumstances on him in 10 seconds flat.

_/Line break! Yay for line breaks! And for the randomness of the author you get to see! XD/_

Atem knocked nervously on the study doors. He had never known anyone to come up to Kaiba's study, while he was working no less, and survive. Then again, no one dared to disturb Seto Kaiba when he was working. Unless of course, you were an Ancient Egyptian Pharoah. Atem only knew one Egyptian Pharoah and that was himself, so there was no one else who had disturbed Kaiba in his study (besides Mokuba) and gotten away to tell Atem his tale.

"Who's there?" Kaiba asked grumpily, not moving an inch. Not even looking up from his desk of work.

"It's—" a slight pause, Kaiba almost swore he heard footsteps walk away, but then the voice spoke again, "—Atem."

"Come in, Atem. I could use your insight on some of these matters anyways," Kaiba sighed to himself. Why had he just done that? He wasn't going to be able to get any work done with Atem in the room. The only possible work he could even try to get done was having himself and Atem test his newest virtual reality for little bugs and cheats.

"And what matters could these be?" Atem's voice sounded too close. Kaiba looked up and noticed Atem was standing next to him. How could he have not heard Atem enter and traverse the spanse of the room?

"I need to test my newest virtual reality, and I need someone outside the family, but still trusted, to test it with me. This way I'll get their honest opinion. Though, to be truthful, I don't have many relatives or friends in this industry, so finding someone outside of Maria and Mokuba is difficult," Kaiba explained.

"So you trust me, and you think of me as a friend?" Atem asked Kaiba hopefully. Kaiba inwardly groaned, he gave away too much.

"The short answer is—Yes. We have work to do, so I won't bore you with the long answer," Kaiba responded, praying to whatever being stood supreme in the universe that Atem wouldn't press him for the longer answer. His prayer was answered as Atem and Kaiba strode to the virtual reality testing area in Kaiba Corp. after a quick, and silent, car ride there.

_/Another line break! Time to see what's going on with Maria and Yugi!/_

"Yugi, do you want to go test out Kaiba Corp.'s newest virtual reality?" Maria asked.

"Isn't that more Atem's thing?" Yugi pondered.

"Yeah, but I already saw Seto bring Atem out to the car, and I figured that's where they were going. Considering Seto would be unable to focus on any work with Atem there, and the only work he and Atem could really do together is testing out the new virtual reality," Maria explained her logic, sewing together seemingly useless bits of information into the facts needed to support her arguement and question.

"Uh, sure. What's supposed to happen?" Yugi asked.

"Well, from what Seto and I programmed it's supposed to be set in a lush forest with temples spread throughout. Each temple has a guardian; and an item required to enter the high temple, which is where someone you care about is being held captive. It's meant for both solo and group play. But I'm pretty sure there's a kink that if you and your group get seperated, then you each believe you're going to the temple to save each other; when in reality, no one is actually there until one of you arrives," Maria rambled about the experience through the car ride there. They arrived in the virtual reality room to see Atem and Kaiba already in the system. Unfortunately, the fact that the screen was split into two meant that they had gotten seperated, or started seperated. Hopefully, for the sake of Maria and Yugi's prodding them into noticing each other, it was the former of the two.

"I guess we either enter the game late, or wait until their done... any preferences?" Maria asked her guest.

"Uh... not really. Though seeing this world through their eyes couldn't really hurt," Yugi offered.

"Just what I was thinking. Except I'm also hoping that they got seperated. Oh! I'll get some popcorn!" Maria giggled, skipping off to the snack area. Immediately all the staff were hustling about getting the most perfect, and largest, batch of popcorn made to accomadate her and the guests.

"Thank you!" Yugi heard Maria smile as she walked back over to him, with the biggest bucket of popcorn he'd ever seen in his life in her arms. She popped a few in her mouth and sat down near Yugi with the popcorn bowl being between them.

_/Sweet! Another line break! That's, like, the third one I've used this chapter! XD/_

Kaiba dreaded the fact that Atem might have been captured and is waiting for him to rescue him. Though it would establish Kaiba as having a more dominant role, supposing he wasn't captured himself. They had started the game together but seperated, causing their minds to worry about the other's capture. Kaiba had a strange feeling that someone was watching him and he quickly checked his surroundings. He didn't want a surprise attack like the one that serperated him and Atem to lead to their losing the game. He already had two of the artifacts and you needed four. Four was an important number symbolizing stability and family, so he thought it fitting that there should be four artifacts required to save your friend.

_/Line break! I mean, this is getting old... how many of these am I going to need before I finish?/_

Atem glided above the forest watching intently for an attack or the last temple before the High Temple. He was moving quickly because he managed to find this glider, and he could only hope that Seto was alright. The only artifact he was missing was the scarab. He had the cuffs, the headress, and also the ornate tunic. He honestly wondered why the game was so focused on Egypt, but he figured Maria must have had something to do with it.

_/I mean... maybe I should just stop it here? Well... no, not quite... I'll give you a little more.../_

Maria sucked in a harsh breath. Atem was so close to the final temple, but he didn't know it was hidden among the trees. Yugi watched her face change between anxiety, hope, anger, excitement, and so many more emotions. Kaiba stood just feet away from his third temple. Not even Seto knew what the artifacts were, and she had designed a set special for each of them. Though it seemed Atem was getting suspicious of the whole thing, Maria was certain her plan would work. Now all Atem had to do was find the tunic and get to the High Temple before Seto did and everything would fall into place perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah... that's it. I figured this chapter was already pretty long and that I probably should end it soon... Considering I was getting bored with my line breaks (that's always a bad sign). So I stopped it there. But I guess you guys want a preview like what I did last time? Well I can't give you certain lines that are definitely going to be in the next chapter (because I haven't started writing it yet) but I can give you a couple pieces of insider info. If you can't tell Maria absolutely wants her brother to be happy and will do anything to get that end. Therefore she essentially rigged the game. I won't tell you exactly what for, that would ruin the surprise, but she always has a reason behind her actions (well at least 75% of the time at least). I'm also going to put up a poll for those who are reading/will read this story. It will be up for about 2 months from 5/7/12 so get your votes in while you can! It's going to be about this story so do your best to vote alright? I'll try to cover everyone's possible opinions.**

**Maria: Hey! What's taking so long? You need to get back to writing so they can read what happens sooner!  
><strong>

**Atem: I agree.  
><strong>

**Kaiba: Troublesome author. Just get back to writing already.  
><strong>

**Me: Geez! Being ganged up on isn't fun! Well I guess I'll leave you with -  
><strong>

**Maria: Oh just shut up! AliceMarieSwan is sorry to cut this short but she would love if you all took the time to review and leave some virtual cookies and milk. She needs them right now cause she has two essays to write tomorrow. :) Read and Review please!  
><strong>


End file.
